This invention relates to golf putting practice and more particularly to improved devices and methods for a golfer to use in practicing putting.
A multitude of devices have been proposed for golfers to use to improve their putting. But devices as heretofore known lack versatility for the golfer who seeks to improve not just one aspect but improvement for a whole stable of putting problems. For example, known devices seem to concentrate on assisting the golfer to attain a straight putting stroke, or proper alignment of one""s head above the ball, or ball positioning, or putter positioning, etc. The precision with which each such objective can be achieved using heretofore known devices is an open question. Too frequently a compromise has been reached in arriving at the design of the heretofore known putting practice devices, with the result that ease of use dominates over the teaching and learning value of the devices.
In essence, a versatile, simplified and compact putting practice device that permits a golfer to address and study a whole stable of problems (such as the golfer""s putting stroke and stance and head and body relationships) has been lacking, but is sorely needed and has been long desired.
The putting practice device of this invention has multiple elements all mountable on a simplified foundation frame. The foundation frame is compactly designed and critically has a base member and a cantilevered support bracket or head that projects upwardly and outwardly from the base member to an elevated location in front of the front edge of the base member.
An upper optical position line extends parallel to the width dimension of the base member and is carried on a transparent portion of a plate member mounted on the cantilevered support bracket at an upper location so that the upper optical position line is outward in front of the cantilevered support bracket.
A lower optical position line having a length greater than the width dimension of the base member lies in a relationship parallel to and spaced vertically below the upper optical position line. This lower optical position line is carried on a transparent portion of a plate member and the plate member is mounted on the cantilevered support bracket so that the lower optical position line is outward in front of the cantilevered support bracket.
Another preferred feature of the new putting practice device is the ball centering sight. This is mounted on the cantilevered support bracket at a location below the upper optical position line.
An especially desirable feature for the new practice device is that of a head mirror. This mirror facilitates the checking of the golfer""s possible head movements while making a practice putting stroke. The head mirror is also mounted on the foundation frame. It is mounted in a manner permitting it to lie in a plane perpendicular to a vertical plane passing through both the upper and lower optical position lines. The mounting permits the head mirror to lie in essentially a horizontal orientation so as to make it possible for a golfer using the device to see the golfer""s head and eyes in the mirror when the golfer views the upper and lower optical position lines as one line (i.e., as coinciding).
A further desirable feature for devices of the invention is that of an angled mirror mounted on the foundation frame so as to slope upwardly and rearwardly from the front edge of the base member of the foundation frame. This angle of slope is such that the golfer in a stance for putting practice using the device can see in the angled mirror both the golf ball position and the putter position in a putting practice stroke.
A special advantage offered by the preferred practice of the invention is that all elements fastened to the cantilevered support bracket are removably fastened thereto, and in fact the angled mirror on the base member is also preferably removable, so as to permit compact storage and easy transport of a practice device to different putting practice sites, whether on a green or a carpet. Removably mounted elements are one thing, but the ease and reliability of remounting the elements in properly oriented relationship to each other is an even more important benefit provided by the invention.
Still other benefits and advantages of this invention will be evident as this description proceeds.